Pencil Paw
Pencil Paw '(z ang. ''pencil-ołówek, paw-łapa) — 12-letni jednorożec, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Czikorita08, pisarka bardzo ciekawych książek, córka Gold Pencil i Silver Paw, starsza siostra Pink Draw, najlepsza przyjaciółka Crazy Chockolate i Green Clover. Pochodzi z Canterlotu, a obecnie mieszka w Ponyvile. Powstanie Czikorita08 (czyli ja) uznała, że jej ponysona nie przypomina jej. Pomyślałam, że zrobię nową ponyfikację siebie. Nad kolorami długo nie myślałam, zrobiłam ja pod siebie. Nad znaczkiem też nie główkowałam. Gorzej było przy imieniu. Wymyśliłam ich wiele, ale jedno zostało w mojej głowie na długo - Pencil Paw. Kojarzył się ze znaczkiem klaczy, więc imię zostało. Wygląd '''Grzywa i ogon To jedyne co w sobie lubi i najczęściej o to dba. Są one koloru czekoladowego. Grzywa jest obcięta dość krótko, ponieważ klaczy przeszkadza długa. Ogon za to jest dosyć długi. Codziennie czesze je drucianą szczotką by były miękkie i błyszczące. Oczy Oczy ma koloru turkusowego. Czasami kiedy jest pełne słońce jej oczy migoczą, a gdy jest deszcz tracą swój blask. Sierść Jest koloru brzoskwini. Pencil zawsze ją delikatnie czeszę, co bardzo lubi. Można zauważyć, że pięknie błyszczy w słońcu. Na boku ma znaczek - ołówek rysujący łapkę. Historia Dzieciństwo Przedszkole Pencil dawniej mieszkała w Canterlocie, jednak przeprowadziła się z rodziną. Rozpoczęła naukę w przedszkolu w Ponyville. Poznała tam nowe osoby, między innymi swoją przyjaciółkę Little Carmel. Zawsze bawiły się razem, ze sobą szły na plac zabaw, po prostu były nierozłączne. Do czasu. W przedszkolu pojawiła się nowa klacz -'Beauty Connect'. Nagle jej przyjaciółka ''zaczęła bawić się z nią itp. Pencil była odrzucona, nawet takiemu niezbyt miłemu ogierowi było przykro z powodu małej klaczki. Wykorzystała to klacz o imieniu '''Magic Wings' Przez nią Pencil płakała w kąciku, a ponieważ Magic była dość wpływowa wśród kucyków, naśmiewały się one z Paw. Śmiały się z niej mówiąc "Proszę pani! Paw znów puściła pawia!" ''Wszyscy uznawali, że powinna się zadawać tylko z klaczką, która zjadała kredki i papier. Wszyscy nadal wyśmiewali klacz. Ona była coraz słabsza i ulegała rozkazom. W domu rodzice tłumaczyli jej, że powinna się przeciwstawić. Ta jednak nie dawała rady, miała zbyt dobre serce. Jednak w jej życiu zawitało szczęście: na świecie pojawiła się '''Pink Draw'. Ten mały bobasek zmienił dużo w jej smutnym, szarym życiu. Zrozumiała, że nie może być popychadłem ''i dawać zły przykład siostrzyczce. Gdy pojawiła się ponownie w przedszkolu miała krótszą grzywą - to oznaczało jej nowe, lepsze życie. nie była tą samą, nieśmiałą klaczką, jednak mądrym, odważnym kucykiem, który nie daje sobą pomiatać. Wings powitała Paw drwiąco ''"Pojawił się nasz piesek, świetnie! Ty i '''Magic '''będziecie psami w schronisku, ok? Po co ja się w ogóle pytam czegoś takiego zwykłego popychadła?!". ''Klaczka bardzo się zdenerwowała, ale milczała. ''"Nie chcesz być psem? Dobrze, rolę rzygów masz gwarantowaną!" ''wyśmiewała się z niej młoda. Pencil nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła ''"Nie! Nie będziesz mną pomiatać! Koniec! Jestem jakaś inna, odmienna? Nie! Więc zamknij się i mnie zostaw!". ''Wszyscy byli w szoku, ale dla bezpieczeństwa spokoju zostawili Pencil.Nie ma to jak super przedszkole ;-; '''Klasa 1' Pencil zaczęła naukę w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Nie miała tam żadnych nieprzyjemności. Znaczy - na początku. Potem pojawił się problem z pewnym młody ogierem - Electric Ball. Przyjaźniła się wtedy z klaczką o imieniu Cat Simps. Electric nie lubił Cat, więc też i Paw. Wyzywali się w drodze do szkoły, bo niestety Electric mieszkał blisko Pencil. Ta nienawidziła go. Była tam też Beauty Connect i Little Carmel, jednak nie kojarzyły Paw. Jednego dnia Cat nie przyszła do szkoły. Tego dnia było wietrznie i mama Paw nie pozwoliła iść pieszo córce, tylko miała jechać pociągiem. Tak samo zrobiła mama Electrica. Widzieli się na przystanku. Gdy Pencil tak czekała, zauważyła małego kociaka. Podbiegł do niej i zaczął się łasić itp. Ta była naprawdę zachwycona. Podszedł wtedy do niej Electric. Kochał on koty, więc czekając na pociąg bawili się razem z kotem. Przez cały dzień ogier był miły dla niej miły. Pencil lekko się zdziwiła, jednak było jej miło. Mimo kłopotów z Electriciem, to był dla klaczy dobry rok. Dostała wiele pozytywnych ocen, dzięki czemu dostała na koniec roku wzorowy. Cieszyła się z tego, jednak do domu nie wróciła jednak rozpromieniona. Okazało się, że Cat przeprowadza się do Manehattanu. To była jej przyjaciółka, Pencil na początku nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Płakała w poduszkę, była bardzo smutna. Jednak podczas wakacji całkiem zapomniała o Cat, i znów była niezwykle wesołą klaczką. Klasa 2 W jej klasie dużo się nie pozmieniało, ale doszły nowe kucyki. Były bardzo miłe i przyjacielskie. Jeden z nich - Green Clover '''- złapała dobry kontakt z Pencil. Często się razem bawiły na boisku. Pewnego dnia wychowawczyni ogłosiła, że przybędą księżniczki. Pencil nie mogła się doczekać. Postanowiła zrobić dla księżniczek prezent. Napisała swoja pierwszą w życiu książkę, którą podarowała księżniczką. Ta im się bardzo spodobała, i tak klacz odkryła swe powołanie do pisania. Pencil coraz lepiej dogadywała się z Green, po czym stały się przyjaciółkami. Całe przerwy spędzały razem. Pewnego dnia zainteresowały klaczki pewien źrebak - '''Crazy Chocolate. Crazy bardzo polubiła klaczki, ze wzajemnością. Zaczęły spędzać razem czas. Wszyscy opowiadali o trzech przyjaciółkach, które nic nie rozłączy, dzięki czemu stały się lekko "znane" ''w drugiej klasie. '''Klasa 3' W klasie 3 nic się nie pozmieniało. Znaczy się: prawie. Zmieniły się relacje Pencil z Electrickiem. On stał się dla mnie niej bardzo miły. Ta była zdziwiona. C.D.N Osobowość Ciekawska Ciekawi ją wszystko co ją otacza. Wtyka nos wszędzie gdzie tylko może i jest przez to irytująca. Interesuje ją nawet to, o co nie powinna pytać, przez co wiele osób ma jej dość. Gadatliwa Nikt nie jest w stanie jej przegadać. Gada i gada i gada i gada i gada.... W skrócie: CIĄGLE GADA! Nawet mama próbuje ją uciszać na wszystkie, ale to WSZYSTKIE możliwe sposoby, a Pencil nic! Przyjacielska Zawsze pomaga innym. nowe kucyki w mieście mogą liczyć na jej pomoc. Chętnie zawiera nowe przyjaźnie. Kucyki ją lubią i są dla klaczy miłe. Irytująca Nikt nie ma samych zalet, więc Pencil też. Przez swoje gadulstwo i ciekawość wszyscy mają ją dość. Rodzina nienawidzi, gdy zaczyna jakiś temat, bo najpierw mówi jedno, potem drugie i tak w kółko... Leniwa Mimo tego, że z chęcią pomaga innym, jest potwornie leniwa. nic nigdy jej się nie chcę, nawet na trudny sprawdzian z przyrody się nie uczy, a potem dostaje 3. Nic nie może poradzić na to. Bardzo chciałaby pouczyć się, no ale "tego odcinka jeszcze nie oglądałam!" Przemądrzała Zawsze uważa, że wie lepiej. Nie słucha starszych tylko działa po swojemu, co nigdy jej nie pomaga. Kłóci się z rodziną, a gdy okazuje się, że nie ma racji, udaje, że nie mówiła źle. Umiejętności Pisanie Wszyscy widzą w Pencil niezwykle dobrą pisarkę, ta jednak uważa, że daleko jej do talentu. Każdy jest zachwycony jej książkami, opowiadaniami czy wierszami. Oczywiście, znajdują się osoby, które "hejtują" jej projekty, ta się tym nie przejmuję co z tego że to ponysona, a ja nienawidzę hejtu ;-; Rysowanie No cóż, tego aż tak bardzo "umiejętnością" ''nazwać nie można, jednak rysuje dość ładnieNie rysuje ładnie, cytuje nauczycielkę xD. Większości podoba się rysunki Paw, jednak ona sądzi, że to bezużyteczne bazgroły które kiedyś będą ścierkami z mikrofibry. '''Opieka nad zwierzętami' Klacz ma do nich smykałkę. Umie się nimi świetnie zaopiekować. Czasem pomaga Fluttershy przy nich, co baaaardzo lubi. Śpiewanie Śpiewa dość ładnie. Należy do szkolnego chóru, ma wiele występów, więc ją często gardło boli. Relacje Mama Klacz ma świetny kontakt ze swą mamą. Brzoskwiniowa klacz widzi autorytet w matce. Zawsze dobrze się dogadywały, choć matka klaczy ma ostry charakter. Rzadko kiedy się kłócą, a jeśli już, to po paru latach minutach się godzą. Tata Pencil ma równie dobry kontakt z tatą. Czasem chodzą razem na ryby, czym pan Paw się lubuje. Ogier jest bardzo mądry, zawsze tym imponował klaczy. Choć długo pracuje, zawsze ma czas dla córki. Siostra Paw bardzo kocha swą siostrę. Zawsze trzymają się razem. Choć, oczywiście, jest między nimi trochę zgrzytu, są dobrymi siostrami. Pink jest utalentowana artystycznie, co wiedzą wszyscy. Ale nikt nie wie, że jej siostrzyczka tworzy ilustracje do książek! młoda mnie zabije, nie gadajcie nikomu... Crazy Chockolate Najlepsza przyjaciółka klaczy. Każdy wie, że jest ona nienormalnaW dobrym sensie, oczywiście , jednak Pencil taką ja lubi. Wszyscy uważają ją za szaloną, bo np. przefarbowała sobie część grzywy na tęczowo. W szkole są nierozłączne, poza nią też. Nic nie jest w stanie ich rozłączyć. Green Clover Druga pszyjaciułka. Tak jak przy wcześniejszym przypadku, klacze są nierozłączne. Ta jednak jest spokojniejsza, niż Crazy. Obie bardzo się lubią. Extreme Loop Poznały się w szkole. Jest świetna w piłce kopytkowej i w każdym innym sporcie. Na początku Pencil jej nie ufała, jednak teraz są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Bliźniaczki Odds Również się poznały w szkole. Najlepiej się dogaduje ze starszą o 5 minut Whity, niż z jej siostrą. Zwierzak Rex Pies klaczy. Jest z nią od dzieciństwa. Jest to czarny pies z biszkoptowymi wstawkami na: łapkach, brzuchu, ogonie i pyszczku. Jest to spokojny pies. Rzadko kiedy szczeka na inne psy. Lubi bawić się z Winoną. Bunny'''Wiem, oryginalne imię xD Królik Paw. Jest to jasnoszary króliczek z rdzawymi wstawkami na: lewym oku, prawym uchu, prawej, przedniej łapce oraz obu tylnych. Bunny jest niezwykle kapryśnym króliczkiem, jednak kocha swą właścicielkę. Wcielenia '''Equestria Girl Jako człowiek Pencil ma brzoskwiniową skórę. Włosy dziewczyny są koloru czekoladowego. Są one luźne. Oczy ma koloru turkusowego, jak jej siostrzana wersja. Ma na sobie turkusową bluzkę zakończoną "ząbkami". Na dole jest widoczny ołówek rysujący łapkę, przypominający znaczek jej siostrzanej wersji. Niżej jest widoczna chabrowa spódniczka z białym futerkiem. Na nogach ma szare buty na czarnym korku. Wyżej da się zauważyć szare futerko. Kryształowa W wersji kryształowej Pencil, jak każdy kryształowy kucyk, ma kryształowy połysk (nie ma na obrazku) i kanciaste refleksy. Grzywa i ogon klaczy są mocno zakręcone, podobnie jak grzywa jej przyjaciółki (Green Clover). Ogólnie, tylko tym się różni. Ciekawostki * Imię niezbyt zgadza się z talentem klaczy. Jej talent to pisanie, a z jej imienia wynika, że talentem klaczy powinno być rysowanie. * Nie lubi pomidorów * Nie lubi kucyków, które się dziwią, że nie lubi pomidorów * Obchodzi urodziny 1 sierpnia. Cytaty Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników